dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Timothy Drake (New Earth)
| Abilities = Peak Human Conditioning: Through continuous intense training, Tim possesses peak level strength, stamina, speed, reflexes and agility for a teenager. However, Tim is not fully grown, so should he remain in peak condition as an adult, these levels will likely be even higher. Master Acrobat Martial Arts Master: Tim has mastered multiple martial arts but his most preferred type of combat is Stick Fighting. He has incorporated aspects of Lady Shiva, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson and Connor Hawke's fighting styles into his own, as well as others. Genius-Level Intellect: Tim's naturally high intellect allows him to excel in computer science and more importantly as a skilled detective. Furthermore, Tim apparently has a firm grasp of assorted scientific techniques including biology, engineering and genetics, which he has been shown to use in his attempts at re-cloning Superboy. Batman states that Tim could potentially be smarter and better than himself. Batman has trained him in many disciplines, such as martial arts, forensic science, criminology, acrobatics, stealth, disguise, and escapology. *'Master Detective': Tim's ability to deduce the secret identities of superheroes on his own has been used to underscore his skill. Among the identities used in this way are the Batman, both of his predecessors as Robin, the Huntress, and Captain Marvel. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Tim, much like Dick Grayson is also a brilliant and experienced strategist with impressive leadership skills, having served as leader to the Teen Titans, Young Justice, and even being placed in charge of the the rescue efforts of Blüdhaven by Superman, following the attack made by Deathstroke and his fellow villains. *'Escapologist' | Strength = Tim Drake possesses the normal human strength of a teenager who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise and can lift at least twice his own body weight and can therefore press lift around 290 lbs. His strength makes him capable of swinging uninjured with a grapple. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Robin Costume 1: Tim's original costume was slightly different from that of his predecessors as supplied by Batman to give him a measure of increased protection. It includes an armored tunic, a cape that is black on the outside though still yellow on the inside, and green leggings. Other details include an armored gorget, jika-tabi style boots, an emergency "R" shuriken on his chest in addition to the traditional batarangs, and a collapsible bo staff as primary weapon. There is also a general change of the theme of the equipment from "Bat" to "Robin". * Robin Costume 2: Tim updated his costume to match the Superboy's black and red color scheme as homage to his late friend. These updates include long sleeves, the elimination of the green from the suit, the addition of scallops to his gloves and cape, and inclusion of a utility belt with pockets. The scallops on the cape give an illusion of feathers rather than bat-wings, as seen on the cape of the Batman. The stylized "R" on Robin's chest has been replaced with a more traditional one, though its appearance varies from artist to artist. Robin retains his "R" shurikens, but he now carries them in his belt as opposed to his tunic. *'Red Robin Costume 1': With Damian now assuming the role of Robin, Tim adopted the full uniform of Red Robin. This costume seems to contain a mixture of both Tim's old Robin uniforms, as well as Batman's. The uniform is comprised black leggings and boots, a red tunic similar to that of Dick Grayson's old Robin tunic, thought lacking the 'R' emblem. He wears a utility belt, again similar to the one wore by Dick Grayson while as Robin, only of a slightly larger size. He then has a chest harness, that is connected by the Red Robin symbol. Finally, he wears a black cowl and cape. Rather than use throwing stars or batarangs like before, Tim now uses Red Robin throwing disks. He does, however, continue to use his collapsible bow staff as his primary weapon. *'Red Robin Costume 2': With a few minor alterations by Alfred, Tim begins patrolling with a new version of the Red Robin costume. The hip-flaps are replaced with a more streamlined look and the heavy leather is replaced (or at least lessened). Tim returns to a utility belt more like his previous Robin costume (arguably more Batman in nature, as well, ditching the thin rod-canisters in favour of the metal, square "pouch"-style). The cape also acts as a glider. | Transportation = * Redbird * Robin's Motorcycle | Weapons = As Batman, Tim carried and used the utility belt. *As Robin, Tim uses "R" shurikens, Batarangs, extendible staff given to him by Lady Shiva. He also often uses a sling. *As Red Robin, Tim uses Robin's Battle Staff with an added hidden blade, grapnel guns, and throwing discs {similar to batarangs, but circular and adorned with the Red Robin insignia}, these were also used by previous wearers of the Red Robin costume. | Notes = First appearances: (as Tim Drake) Batman #436 (August 1989)Batman #436 (August 1989), (as Robin) Batman #442 (December 1989)Batman #442 (December 1989), (as Red Robin) Red Robin #1 | Trivia = * When the Drake family attended the circus, they met the Flying Graysons before the show and asked if Tim could have his photograph taken with them, as this was his first time at the circus. The Graysons agreed, and the photo was taken. Following his parents' deaths, a copy of the picture was sent to Dick Grayson by Jack and Janet Drake who thought Dick would want it. * Tim lost both his parents to violence just like Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. * Tim's best friend is Superboy (Kon-El), followed closely by Kid Flash (Bart Allen) and Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark). The first two of which had passed away and came back, their departure led to Tim becoming Red Robin. * Tim is also close friends with Supergirl and Cassandra Cain (former Batgirl). * Out of all his adoptive siblings, Tim is closest to Dick Grayson. * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), was his favorite superhero and a good friend of his. * Tim's girlfriends have been surrounded by dangerous circumstances: Ariana Dzerchenko, daughter of a deli owner targeted and murdered by the Russian mob; gang leader Lynx; Darla Aquista, daughter of a mafia boss; fellow vigilante Batgirl (Stephanie Brown), daughter of the Cluemaster and with whom he has the longest relationship with; and even Marvel Universe's Jubilee; as well as Tam Fox daughter of Bruce Wayne's financial advisor and partner in Wayne Enterprises Lucius Fox, Tam followed Red Robin around the world during his adventures. * Tim's birthday is on July 19.''Robin'' (vol. 4) #116 * Both Superboy and Impulse once commented on how "their" comics had been canceled yet some heroes, who were no less worthy just seem to go on, at this point Robin walks in and both of his friends give him the "evil" eye when he asks, "What?"''Young Justice'' #49 * Tim was once propositioned by Ravager but downright refused.''Teen Titans'' (vol. 3) #35 * Tim's had many online names such as Red Robin and Redbird. Recommended Reading *''Robin'' (miniseries) *[[Robin Vol 2|''Robin II: The Joker's Wild!]] *[[Robin Vol 3|''Robin III: Cry of the Huntress]] *''Robin'' (ongoing title) *[[Young Justice Vol 1|''Young Justice (vol. 1)]] *[[Red Robin Vol 1|''Red Robin (vol. 1)]] *''Batman: A Lonely Place of Dying'' *''Batman: War Games'' *''Teen Titans'' (vol. 3) Related Articles *Robin character gallery *Robin cover art gallery *Robin (Tim Drake)/Appearances *Robin Supporting Cast | DC = robin | Wikipedia = Robin (Tim Drake) | Links = * Robin biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Robin biography page at Titans Tower }} Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Sidekicks Category:Martial Arts Category:Acrobatics Category:Criminology Category:Escapology Category:Investigation Category:Stealth Category:Teen Titans members Category:Young Justice members * Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Leadership Category:1989 Character Debuts